


AZUL

by minimamente



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Debido a una nave rota cierto paladín de ojos azules se queda atascado con un galra en una isla desierta en un planeta desconocido. El galra debate en destruir en su enemigo llegar a una tregua al menos por el tiempo que este atrapados ahi.Pareja Príncipe Lotor x Lance





	AZUL

**Author's Note:**

> Recientemente vi las dos temporadas de Voltron, la nueva caricatura de NETFLIX gracias a que una de mis hermanas dejo abierta su cuenta en mi compu y debo admitir que me gusto, tiene una buena animación, diseño de personajes y me gusta que se enfoquen en su misión de derrotar al malo sin tantas vueltas o relleno (lease episodios basura). Ahora, como toda mujer enferma de emparejar a los personajes pues trate de ver parejas potenciales yaoi, vi a la típica pareja de rivales (Keith x Lance), al mentor y alumno o casi hermanos (Shiro x Keith), incluso al de mejores amigos (Hunk x Lance) o héroe y admirador (Shiro x Lance) entre otras combinaciones pero ninguna me movió tanto el tapete (me intereso mucho) hasta que empecé a ver los fanarts de dicha serie  y aunque es un personaje que aun no sale en esta versión y es del clásico de los 80, el príncipe Lotor y uno de los paladines como pareja me emociono (creo que me estoy empezando a dar cuenta que tengo cierta debilidad por los villanos)
> 
> Principe Lotor x Lance (LANCELOT)
> 
> Sip, me llamo la atención y como no hay muchos fics de ellos, mucho menos en español, decidí contribuir a esta linda e inusual pareja del fandom. Creo que ya me conocen por mis parejas raras, y si no pues los invito a leer mis otros fics para leer.

-Hey chico purpura, ¿ya despertaste?- escucho una voz lejana y desconocida, no se escuchaba hostil pero por experiencia sabía que no debía bajar la guardia así que tan pronto como recupero la conciencia se incorporó poniéndose en guardia –wow, eso fue rápido, yo hubiera esperado un simple si-

Lo primero que vio fue azul, no del cielo o del cuerpo de agua atrás del sujeto frente a él, era un azul brillante y profundo, tan limpio y tan vivo y con algo que él hace años había perdido, inocencia, azules eran los ojos de esta persona quien lo miraban con algo de sorpresa y cautela.

Dio un rápido análisis de su alrededor, estaban en una playa de blancas arenas y al lado de un bosque, había una fogata entre el extraño de ojos azules y su persona, no muy lejos de ellos había una nave destrozada, por su aspecto después de estrellarse los motores explotaron haciéndola irreparable para volar, estaban varado en este planeta, a menos que encontrara repuestos de las partes destruidas o una nave no podría salir de este planeta por cuenta propia.

Estudio un par de segundos más a la persona frente a él, no era un galra, tampoco una especie de la cual estuviera bien familiarizado pero gracias a sus estudios fue capaz de identificar las características para saber que especie tenia frente a sus ojos, un humano. Recientemente el ejército había atrapado a unos prisioneros de esta especie y así se hacían llamar, en un principio no había nada extraordinario en ellos más haya que saber que apenas su especie estaban explorando el borde de su propio sistema solar con naves arcaicas, hasta que uno de los prisioneros escapo y desato el despertar de Voltron.

A pesar que no tenía interés por estos hechos debido a los relativamente recientes consentimientos en el imperio galra había tenido que estudiar las amenazas de este así como a quienes derrotaron al rey Zarkon, era más que probable que frente a él estuviera uno de los paladines actuales de los leones de Voltron.

Después de un tiempo en que ninguno dijo nada el humano volvió a hablar.

-Escucha, no planeo atacarte ni nada por estilo si no atacas primero, por como lo veo estamos en el mismo barco- quedar atrapado en un planeta desconocido con un miembro del ejercito enemigo no era el mejor de los escenarios, y menos si se encontraba desarmado. Debido al plan de infiltración se había tenido que deshacer de su traje y armas para poder pasar por un preso indefenso en la prisión de los galra para rescatar a los prisioneros.

Había revisado al otro sujeto y no encontró ninguna arma pero eso no quería decir que no fuera más fuerte y peligroso que él, había visto pelear a Zarkon solo contra el león rojo, si sus soldados tenían aunque sea una fracción de esa fuerza no quería enfrentarse desarmado a uno de ellos. Lo suyo no era combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era el francotirador del equipo después de todo.

-La nave esta averiada y no estamos dentro de ella- 

-Es una expresión. Quiere decir que tenemos el mismo problema. Así que…-

-¿Estas proponiendo una alianza?-

-Podría decirse, o una tregua temporal. Ya revise y estamos en una isla desierta, hay algunas creaturas pero no civilización en ninguna parte-

Una isla, en un planeta desconocido, junto a uno de los enemigos del imperio galra. No era el mejor de los escenarios pero tampoco era el peor en el que había estado. Además si el tipo fuera más inteligente ya lo hubiera matado o inmovilizado cuando estuvo inconsciente.

Ahora que estaba despierto podría inmovilizar al humano, quizás incluso hasta matarlo, un enemigo y estorbo menos por el cual preocuparse, pero también no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en ese lugar hasta que hallara una forma de salir de ese lugar.

Algo de entretenimiento para pasar el aburrimiento no estaría mal.

Además como lo veía él tenía una gran ventaja, no solo por ser un experto en guerrero, el sabia quien tenía enfrente pero este desconocía quien era él realmente, si hubiera tenido al menos la más ligera idea quizás hubiera intentado matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Busca algo de comida Azul, yo revisare los comunicadores de la nave-

-¡Hey no me des ordenes!-

-Supongo que es esa la razón por la que no me mataste mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿verdad? ¿O sabes cómo reparar tecnología galra?- 

Por la mueca que hiso el humano había acertado en una de las razones por las cuales este no había tomado ventaja de su situación.

-Yo no mataría a nadie indefenso, ¿Cómo iba a hacer esa clase de cosas?-

Oh, al parecer solo era simple debilidad. 

-Y si, también necesito a alguien que arregle eso en la nave, no soy el más diestro en la tecnología-

Fue así como la pequeña alianza/tregua entre dos desconocidos comenzó, “Azul” como lo hacía llamar el galra y “Purpura/Morado/Lila” como lo hacía llamar el humano porque ninguno quiso dar su nombra al otro empezaron a sobrevivir en aquella isla.

El galra recordaba haber perseguido a uno de las personas que causaron la revuelta en la cárcel, Azul, hasta la nave, pero una serie de explosiones entre las fuerzas galra y Voltron provocadas en el hangar hicieron que tuvieran que escapar dentro de esta, la nave había salido muy afectada por este incidente, incluso para un piloto experimentado hubiera sido difícil aterrizar la nave y sobrevivir al aterrizaje forzoso, y él no había sido quien estuvo manejando la nave. Una de las explosiones lo había golpeado antes de terminar de subir dejándolo inconsciente y herido, heridas que habían sido vendadas por el humano cuando este se encontraba inconsciente. 

La compasión eran debilidad, era algo que se repetía en su mente en la voz ronca de varios de sus tutores y progenitor.

-Digamos que tengo algo de experiencia en “aterrizajes forzosos”- comento Azul cuando hizo comentario sobre la nave.

Azul no era la peor de las compañías, era refrescante tener a alguien que no lo adulara hipócritamente o estuviera tenso por su sola presencia, tal vez lo segundo si ocurría pero no por las mismas razones que lo hacían quienes le rodeaban normalmente, después de todo eran enemigos, desconocidos, y por lo que sabía la tregua podría acabar tan rápidamente como había comenzado. 

El humano no era un experto cazador, al menos en tierra, mucho menos recolector de vegetación comestible, pero debía admitir que en el agua era otra cosa, la primera vez que lo vio meterse al mar que los rodeaba se preguntó qué es lo que trataba de hacer, tal vez refrescarse debido al fuerte sol pero luego que se sumergió y no lo vio salir por un rato pensó que quizás era una especie de intento de suicidio. De acuerdo a lo que había estudiado de los estudios de los druidas de Haggar cuando tuvieron al “Defensor” en su poder en sus experimentos la especie humana no podía respirar bajo el agua o aguantar mucho tiempo sin respirar, quizás la voluntad de este humano se había roto bajo la perspectiva de su situación actual y había querido acabar su vida el mismo que dejar que el enemigo lo hiciera, había pasado un par de veces con especies desesperadas. 

Pero no fue así, el humano había salido de nuevo a la superficie con lo que parecían rocas en las manos.

-Se parecen a almejas y ostras, solo hay que abrirlas- dijo colocando con orgullo lo que había sacado del mar junto a la fogata, “almejas” y “ostras” eran palabras extrañas, pero sea lo que sean al parecer era comestible y no sabían tan mal.

Cuando vio al humano comer uno crudo se sorprendió, y luego decían que los galra eran salvajes.

-¿Qué? Algunos mariscos saben bien crudos- ofreció una concha abierta a Purpura quien pensó que quizás quería envenenarlo con comida extraña, pero si el mismo lo había comido quizás no era tan peligroso.

Al final no sabía tan mal, tenía una textura blanda y un sabor poco usual pero no era del todo malo comerlo crudo, aunque exigió que los siguientes fueran apropiadamente cocinados en fuego, el sabor así se hacía diferente pero tampoco era desagradable, la mayoría de las comidas tenían productor del mar o de la fuente de agua potable que había encontrado el humano, al parecer tenía más experiencia sobreviviendo en esos tipos de entornos que en grandes vegetaciones o selvas.

-En casa el mar no es tan diferente, aquí es un poco más salado pero sus creaturas son muy similares, mi abuelo solía llevarnos a pescar- 

-¿Dónde es tu casa?-

-Lejos-

Después de eso Azul se quedó callado y con una mirada con menos brillo, no volvió a preguntar sobre su origen y Azul tampoco hablo sobre más sobre sus familiares o de donde había aprendido a recolectar alimento de los mares y cuerpos de agua.

Purpura había tenido un trabajo algo difícil en reparar el comunicador, en su formación le habían enseñado varias ciencias, política, combate, tecnología e incluso algo de magia de los druidas, pero aun con todos esos conocimientos no podía aparecer de la nada refacciones que no tenía, así que tomo su tiempo hacer las partes que no tenía desde prácticamente cero de las partes de la nave.

-Eso es asombroso, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido utilizar parte del parabrisas para crear un circuito-

-Es resistente y con los cables podrá llevar la corriente sin sobrecalentar las partes afectadas-

Era conocimiento básico, pero el elogio era sincero y de alguna se sintió bien recibirlo aunque fuera de parte de un paladín de voltron. La mayoría de los halagos se los daban debido a su posición o sus tutores exigían que hiciera más de lo esperado, después de todo debía cumplir y superar con las expectativas que tenían sobre él.

No había animales que resultaran ser una verdadera amenaza para ellos en la isla aun así Purpura no dormiría a la intemperie, por suerte la nave tenía suficiente lugar y servía como refugio, y no tuvo que tener que compartirlo con Azul, este mismo había decidido dormir afuera en las noches mirando las estrellas.

Tal vez los cielos también eran similares a los del planeta natal de Azul.

Quizás jamás comprendería ese sentimiento que tenía Azul, su vida se la había pasado viajando, entrenando, luchando, no había tiempo de extrañar cosas, eso era otra muestra de debilidad, y a pesar de que sabía que Azul era débil en varios sentidos, no podía evitar observarle en vez de despreciarle como se debía.

Al final no había logrado arreglar los comunicadores de la nave como quisiera, los había arreglado para dar una señal, pero era una señal abierta, una que cualquiera podría oír, eso quería decir que bien la escucharía las naves del ejército galra o los propios miembros de Voltron, o incluso un comerciante espacial.

Se pasó debatiendo para su asombro activar el comunicador o no, no dudaba que las naves de los galra captarían la señal, más si era él quien estaba desaparecido, había más posibilidades que fueran ellos quienes respondieran se decía, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que los paladines la escucharan. También era una posibilidad que ambas la escucharan, que uno llegara antes que el otro o que incluso los dos grupos llegaran al mismo tiempo y la inevitable batalla se desatara, era un estratega y podía lidiar con cualquiera de esas situaciones, pero aun así se encontró dudando.

¿Por qué? 

No le dijo a Azul que ya había arreglado el comunicador y siguieron con su rutina un par de días más, el humano ya no estaba tan tenso a su alrededor, se encargaba de su tarea de traer alimento y aunque sus pláticas eran cortas lograban llenar los ratos de silencio. Una noche llovió y tuvieron que compartir la nave, dudaba que a pesar que al humano le gustara pasar tanto tiempo en el agua este podría dormir bajo la lluvia.

-Sabes eres diferente a los galra que he conocido- comento Azul en la noche.

Ese era un comentario que había esperado desde el principio, su aspecto era diferente a la de la mayoría de los de su especie, era atractivo, el mismo lo sabía y era orgulloso de su aspecto, en lugar de cabellos oscuros tenia cabello plateado largo y sedoso, en vez de grandes orejas peludas tenía una par más pequeñas y puntiagudas, su rostro era afilado y sus ojos eran amarillos, para muchos atractivo, pero a lo largo de su vida muchos decían que también era muy “poco” galra, no necesitaba escucharlo de su enemigo en tono de burla o curiosidad morbosa, sabia porque tenía ese aspecto, su madre no era 100 % galra, y como ella había heredado rasgos que la mayoría de su especie consideraban débiles en su aspecto.

-De hecho hasta podría decir que eres agradable- dijo en tono de broma Azul, y no se refería a su aspecto.

-Para ser humano no eres tan patético- devolvió a su manera el elogio, y en vez de parecer ofendido el humano hiso un ruido que pocas veces había escuchado en su presencia.

Una risa fuerte y sincera.

-Jajajaja dios, hasta bromeas jajaja si, definitivamente eres simpático jajajaja-

Después de eso y cuando el humano callo dormido activo la señal y espero a ver quién aparecería, no podía seguir ahí, no debía.

A la mañana siguiente leones llegaron surcando los cielos así como naves galra, entre explosiones y disparos ambos se separaron y fue como terminaron recogidos por sus respectivos aliados, una parte de él le decía que su oportunidad de agarrar a Azul como rehén le daría una ventaja contra voltron, un paladín menos que usara un león y algo con que presionar a sus enemigos para derrotarlos, si eran aunque sea un poco se preocupaban por su camarada como Azul lo hiso por un extraño y más un enemigo ellos tendrían las manos atadas en atacarlo abiertamente, la debilidad de preocuparse por otros era una debilidad muy conocida entre los paladines de voltron, fue una de las formas en que Zarkon los derroto la primera vez hace 10,000 años, pero no tomo a Azul, ya que de alguna forma había sido infectado por esa misma debilidad.

-Príncipe Lotor, señor ¿se encuentra bien?- uno de los soldados le pregunto mientras llegaban a la nave principal.

Tenía una ligera molestia en el pecho y veía por una de las ventanas el planeta de un color mayormente azul en el que había estado. No tan azul como aquellos ojos.

-Se tardaron mucho en llegar-

-Mis disculpas príncipe Lotor, Haggar estaba moviendo todo el ejército para encontrarlo y hacer pagar a voltron por su desaparición-

Estaba seguro que ni el soldado se creía esas palabras, la vieja bruja solo servía a un único amo, y si ahora estaba ahí otra vez en el centro del ejercito de los galra era para hacer respetar los deseos de dicho amo y sus ambiciones, ambiciones que Haggar compartía con su padre, apoderarse del universo y toda la energía vital de este, él no era tan ambicioso, por eso los constantes entrenamientos desde su infancia, tutores y misiones, debía ser la herramienta perfecta de su padre, no solo su hijo.

-Pues entonces ya regresemos a la nave real de mi padre, seguramente Haggar ya debe estar muy cansada de mover todo el ejército por ella sola- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Y ¿Voltron señor? ¿Qué hacemos con los leones?- 

En la atmosfera aun varias naves y los leones verde, rojo y amarillo combatían, seguramente no estaría lejos el castillo/nave de la última princesa de altea como apoyo. 

En alguno de esos leones debía estar Azul.

-Ahora lo primordial es regresar al frente del imperio soldado, como su líder actual debo cerciorarme que el orden que logre antes de mi reciente desaparición después de la caída de mi padre no se haya desquebrajado- hace poco había llegado al poder, su padre derrotado por voltron y su absurda obsesión con el león negro siendo su único heredero legitimo lo hacia el nuevo rey de los galra.

-Entendido su majestad-

Más adelante podría lidiar con voltron y su amenaza, ahora debía alejarse, lejos de ese azul que había aprendido a memorizar en esos últimos días, y no estaba hablando del planeta.

Regresaría al mando a cumplir con el nuevo líder los galra.

“Eres diferente”

Y lo haría a su manera, estaba cansado de ser comparado con su padre, a lo que se supone que debía ser, aunque poco tiempo en ese planeta azul había gozado de cierta libertad que hace mucho no gozaba, ser él mismo. 

Seguiría siendo el soberano de los galra pero a su manera, y cuando volviera a tener enfrente esos ojos azules frente a él no los dejaría ir jamás. 

Estaba decidido, esos ojos serian suyos y los dueños de este también.


End file.
